Cute Little Heart Breaker
by Hyaenaa
Summary: Everyone has, at some point, fallen at least a little in love with King Julien.
1. Skipper

**Cute Little Heart Breaker: Skipper**

* * *

Skipper tapped his foot in agitation, staring at the premises with grim fascination. Adjacent to the penguin vicinity was the lemur kingdom, and of course, the object of his uncomfortable romantic interest.

There, only a short waddle away, was King Julien. The royal mammal swung his fluffy tail to the beat of a song playing on the radio, swaying his hips almost provocatively. It was as though he was purposely teasing Skipper, trying to _make_ him want him. And Skipper didn't take well to taunting. His glare hardened and he paced back and forth, attempting to rip his eyes from the voluptuous derriere that bounced in rhythmic passion, to no avail.

The worst of it was that King Julien was so focused on the act of dancing, so lost in the movement that he didn't even take note of Skipper.

Or was he entirely aware of his presence and only chose not to acknowledge him? Was he purposely attempting to make Skipper seem foolish by being so hypnotized by the lemur king? Was it a bizarre, indirect invitation to make a move? Or was it a mess of over-analyzed paranoia that Skipper had conducted within the confines of his hyperactive mind and King Julien had absolutely no interest in Skipper - didn't even remember that the avian commander existed?

That ruffled his feathers.

Finally, he broke himself from his vow of silence against the lust provoking lemur, agitation dripping from his booming tone. "Ringtail! Cut it out with the jams already! Not all of us like canned electro!" To punctuate this, he flapped one of his wings in utter frustration.

King Julien didn't pause in his mesmeric movement, though he did look over, opening his sly eyes - and Skipper had briefly regretted getting his attention, because now that those big, exotic, shiny eyes were focused on him, he suddenly felt like his flippers were trembling. Julien laughed, a twinkle of deepness tinted with carefree joy, something that Skipper craved late at nights when the solemnity of his life got the better of him.

"Why don't you come over here and make me?" Ringtail winked, voice almost beckoning for Skipper to do just that.

And for a shy moment, the penguin considered; before he came to his senses and recognized the gesture as a figure of speech. His scowl deepened at his own absurdity - because really, what would a hot, sassy, bouncy king want to do with a strict soldier like him?

"Trust me, you don't want that," he ground out. It was the safest response he could think of that didn't reveal too much.

"You should get out more, silly penguin!" Julien called back, and there was that laugh again, that dumb chortle that invaded Skipper's nightly visions.

Skipper yanked the wrench out of Kowalski's flippers that he'd been using to build some sort of contraption and chucked it with calculated precision. Julien made an adorable yelp and ducked, and Skipper knew he would've, because he wouldn't have thrown the metal tool otherwise.

Kowalski regarded him with an exasperated sigh. "That's the sixth wrench this week, Skipper - and it's only Tuesday."

Julien popped back up from his crouch on the ground, and for a moment Skipper was drawn to those soft looking ears that he so wanted to nibble on. The king sent him a snarky grin, swinging the wrench in his delicate looking paws.

"Thank you for the shiny thing," Julien puckered his lips in a mock smooch, before he hung it up on the back of his throne with rest of his growing collection of tools that had been tossed in vexation.

That was when Skipper's mouth ran dry and he was rendered speechless, before he sputtered out and waddled away in awkward anger. He needed to lie down and count to ten, maybe do a few exercises - anything to get the image of Julien's lips out of his mind.

* * *

**This is just a little thing I've been doing on the side while I work on larger projects. Originally it was going to be eleven chapters but, since some characters weren't necessary, I just left it at six, all of which are already written. Will update every week!**


	2. Kowalski

**Cute Little Heart Breaker: Kowalski**

* * *

It was no secret to an analytical mind like Kowalski's that King Julien was a delicacy. Normal adjectives to express beauty didn't even scratch the surface with him. And at first, Kowalski thought nothing of it other than a dim recognition of Julien's attractiveness. But as time played on and they ended up in the zoo together, he acquired a discovery more staggering than anything science could conjure up.

He really, really, _really_ wanted to mate with the lemur king.

As in, to the point of it keeping him up late at night - to the point of his mathematical notes having little doodles of a certain ringtail lemur in the margins. Thoughts of that adorable little grin and that delicious, supple booty. Never before had Kowalski been so perverse in his crushes, but Julien was a true exception to all rules prior (he also normally aimed for girls, so that too was an unprecedented change).

He wrote poetry for the king, but none of it was ever quite good enough to show how deep his admiration was rooted. Perhaps it was only infatuation and it felt so strong simply because it had taken him off guard; a wave of surprise pheromones and heat that crushed him every time Julien so much as glanced his way.

Kowalski distracted himself with his inventions, but even then he found his machinery gravitating towards his lemur love. He made his own version of an iPod, fashioned for use of someone more on Julien's level, and with a vast selection of songs. Giving it to the lemur, however, was another feat on it's own; he had become a flustered mess, nervous and hesitant in ways he normally wasn't when he approached the lemur habitat.

"Julien, I may have an answer to your problems." Was the first thing that left his mouth, and when he realized he'd forgotten to so much as greet his crush, he felt incredibly and reprehensibly stupid.

"You found my booty scratcher?" Julien poked up from behind his throne where he'd been admiring his collection of wrenches - a lot of which Kowalski had been in mid-use with when Skipper had thrown them.

"Uh," was the only sound that made it from Kowalski's beak, and his mind was a sudden mess of fury directed only at himself.

Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that before? Julien often complained about the loss of his scratcher. Why hadn't Kowalski functioned one of those for him instead of something that played music? Julien could play music anywhere-

"As you can see, with all the gyrating of my hips and what not, my booty becomes restless." Julien exemplified this with a curt grin, flipping over in a salacious position and exposing his behind to the shocked penguin. The king shook his butt to show how needy it was, swishing his tail.

Kowalski's mind, which had been a raging storm not moments ago, suddenly was silenced and whisked away into a blank sheet of nothingness. His mouth ran dry and his body froze as all he could focus on was that fluffy tail and that shaking rump, hypnotized with it's sheer level of aesthetic beauty. If Kowalski listened hard enough, he swore he could hear angels singing.

"Uh," he repeated.

"So? Where is the scratcher of my royal booty?" Julien piped up after a moment of swirling his hips only a foot or so away from Kowalski's face.

It took the penguin a moment to regain his composure and he hoped, desperately, that his face wasn't reddening (he knew, logically, he didn't have that capability - but the thought still nagged at him because he felt uncomfortably warm after the sensual display). He coughed into his flipper and shook his head to ward off inappropriate thoughts before presenting what he hoped was a charming smile and holding up the present for Julien to see.

"Oooh! Ooh, what is this? It is too small to scratch a royal booty such as mine," Julien noted, but his excitement was not at all deterred as he peeled off the extravagant ribbon.

"It's... A music player," Kowalski stated, attempting to force the air back into his lungs. "I made it. For you."

"Ahh, a tribute to your king," Julien sighed in a pleased, almost affectionate tone as he plucked the player from it's confinement. "This is fantastic! Now I can listen to the dance jams wherever, yes?"

Kowalski grinned sloppily, nodding as he stepped forward to demonstrate the commands, only to have Julien wrap an arm around him, that gorgeous mouthwatering tail twisting coyly around his ankle. Kowalski realized, late, that he was receiving a hug, and his vision piqued into whiteness for a moment as he released a garbled mess of stutters.

When he came back to his senses, Julien was stepping back with a sly grin and a wink, and Kowalski found himself far too flustered to do anything more than wave goodbye and walk very stiffly back to base.

* * *

**Note: Sorry, I know this chapter was a tad raunchy. That Kowalski! A freak in the sheets, I tell you.**

**Also, I've decided to upload two chapters at a time. Which means this story will only be going for three weeks!**


	3. Rico

**Cute Little Heart Breaker: Rico**

* * *

When it came to love, Rico was a simple bird. This had been exemplified with his previous girlfriend, Miss Perky; he wanted someone who looked pretty but didn't ruin everything by talking too much, someone who was exciting and fun to spend time with but didn't make him feel restrained.

Seeing Julien was like finding the north star.

Rico would look him over more than once a day, a purr rising in his beak as he would smooth over his mohawk in an attempt to be suave. Julien was a pretty, shiny little nickel that Rico wanted to put in his pocket. He was a wall decoration that Rico wanted to add to his collection, someone Rico wanted to swallow whole (and he knew that Julien would really, _really_ like that).

Julien was pretty. That's all there was to it. He was alluring in an exotic way that Rico hadn't yet witnessed, and that was even despite having lived a life of espionage, travel, and adventure. His fur was soft, magically so. His eyes were large and inviting, warm and spicy, like the color of fire. And the way he carried himself, with so much sass and entitlement... Rico liked that, a lot. He wanted to own that, slip that little lemur in his mouth, show him who was really in charge.

Part of it could be attributed to the fact that Julien was so carefree, so willing to enable Rico's volatile behavior and get his own share of enjoyment out of it. Someone who could witness explosions with a similar taste of interest that he had; someone wild enough to never bore him, but also never hold him back.

Rico wasn't shy about his desires. But what truly stopped him from owning the king was the fact that Julien didn't seem to take true notice of his intentions; or if he did, he genuinely didn't care. Every notion of flirtation was brushed off as a joke or with a sense of pretentious superiority that only made Rico thirst for more.

Rico found himself, one night, muttering under his breath as he cleaned up the remains of an exploded pretzel stand. It wasn't _his_ fault that he hadn't seen it when he'd been aiming for a rat, regardless of what Skipper had told him about using smaller missles for smaller targets. In the midst of his agitated lone clean up party, he caught sight of a very handsome, very luxurious lemur relaxing by the edge of his kingdom.

A sly grin crawled over Rico's face and he waddled over in a smooth fashion. Within moments he was leaning up against the wall, eyebrow raised in a classic smolder.

"Ey baby, howzit goin'?" He greeted with a sharp whistle.

King Julien glanced to him from where he'd been brushing his tail with an amused, if not slightly alarmed smile. "Ah, the crazy bird, hello! What brings you to my kingly habitat when the sky gods have raised the stars?"

"Nuthin', j'st in th' area. Ya lookin' to have s'me fun?" Rico cooed, sliding closer.

"If by this fun, you mean the pranking of the Skipper, then that is all right. I have done such." Julien giggled, and Rico's smile thinned slightly.

"Nuh-uh," He felt slightly exasperated, so early into the conversation - it usually took a bit longer for him to taste the seemingly perpetual obliviousness of his prey.

"Oh? Then what is it that you mean?" Julien leaned closer slightly, a look of wonder in his bright, lovely lovely eyes.

Pulling the best, most charming wink he could muster, Rico wrapped a flipper around the king's neck and slowly slid it down to his back before it stopped, directly above his tail-bone. "Ith'nk ya know wh't Im'n, baby."

Julien's pupils dilated and he seemed to recognize what Rico was talking about - or so the penguin thought, for a brief moment.

"I see! You wish to do the fiery explosions, yes? I would love to, but I have a royal massage planned for tonight." Julien looked sincerely regretful, albeit contemplative. "We can play with the explody sticks tomorrow, psycho bird. But tonight is not the night. Is that good with you?"

Dejected, Rico nodded and turned on his heel to be on his way. He needed to get back to cleaning up anyway; and yet, as he looked back to see Julien laying down on the grass and preparing to receive a massage from Maurice, his beak twitched into a smile.

He might not have Julien tonight, but he would definitely get in on that sweet little pretty boy someday.

* * *

**Note: I always considered Rico to harbor slightly darker romantic standards than most, which I suppose reflected in this chapter. He's so non-verbal within the realm of the series that it's actually a great deal of fun to write anything introspective on him.**


	4. Private

**Cute Little Heart Breaker: Private**

* * *

Private was a romantic soul by nature. He'd always hoped that someday he'd settle down with a spouse; often did he fantasize about nuzzling a lover by the fireplace, one egg cradled in his arms and another on the way. He'd been babied by his three superiors ever since he'd hatched from his own egg and in that he'd ended up nursing a more sentimental, heartful persona than any of the three could hope to conjure up.

When Private crushed on another being, he took it entirely to heart - he imagined every scenario, every romantic cliche; he imagined their lives together, from start to end. And each time it was full of beauty and sincere, genuine emotion. So of course, when he met Julien, he was struck by Cupid's arrow in an instant.

Julien was glamour, luxury and drama rolled into one. His big, emotional eyes centered with a cute little button nose made Private melt on the inside.

He gazed at Julien adoringly from the opposing side of the table. It was a great feast before him, the other penguins, the zoo four, Julien and Maurice were to escape Madagascar with the plane. He swirled a heart-like shape in his kumquat juice, sighing generously into his flipper.

Julien was illuminated gorgeously by the candle lights; his fur absolutely sparkled, more so than the star freckled sky above, eyes deep like the ocean but warm like the fire. His laugh floated across the beach like a harmony accomplished only by angels, tail swishing with a hypnotic curve. Private wanted, so badly, to lean across the table and hold his paw, maybe kiss that endearing little nose placed so neatly at the tip of his snout.

"Hello, small dopey penguin, are you enjoying the meal of my peoples?" Julien sort of shouted over the music thumping distantly in the background.

Private's heart squeezed because the image of beauty was speaking to him, him of all people, and he took a moment to recover from his swooning to answer. "Uh - yes! I am, thank you."

Julien laughed and Private thought he could hear the sweet music of a romantic movie playing in his head, urging him to do something about his emotions. Before he could get the nerve, however, Julien continued speaking. "I am sure it is much better from where you are, yes? I am tired of these foods! My royal taste buds need something more suited for a king."

"O-oh," Private stuttered, a grin exploding onto his beak. "I know all sorts of amazing foods you can try back in New York! I'd be happy to show you."

Julien's smile fell slightly and he glanced over to Maurice, before his look returned to Private. "You would do this, maybe? I am not so sure that Maurice would approve..." He leaned in, placing a paw by his mouth so that only Private could hear, and whispered, "...He really is the jealous type, you know."

Private was almost too caught up in the alluring details of Julien's face and the feel of his breath, sensitive and sweet voice so smooth against his feathers, to recognize exactly what Julien was saying. After a moment of processing, his heart fell into his stomach and his eyes widened, aghast beak opening as he felt like his world stopped.

Maurice and Julien were... An item?

It would explain why they spent so much time together. Private had assumed that Maurice was a right hand man, but after that wording, every fantasy he'd had about King Julien replaced himself with the small, brown lemur. Private shuddered dramatically and he nearly slapped himself out of his stupor - how could he have been so stupid? How could he had ever thought that he and this king could...-?

"Eh, are you all right?" King Julien tilted his head in concern, big eyes boring into Private's soul.

"Um," Private's voice cracked slightly and he winced to avoid the tears. "Y-yes! I'm fine. Uh..."

King Julien smiled at him, and it only made Private feel worse, before the ringtailed lemur went back to socializing with his other table-mates. Private sighed, dismal, into his flipper as he stared at his food. Well, that was another crush down the drain.

Maybe next time.

* * *

**Note: Allow me to clarify, Maurice and Julien are *not* an item. Private is simply misinterpreting Julien's word choice, which is unfortunate, because he totally could've gone for it.**


	5. Mort

**Cute Little Heart Breaker: Mort**

* * *

Mort sighed dreamily, gazing at the god that was King Julien XIII. Julien was gorgeous beyond natural standards, beautiful in ways that no one else could hope to achieve. And even better was that he knew this, flaunted it, made everyone aware of how unrealistically attractive he was. He was royalty incarnate, head to toe - especially toe.

Mort wanted to suck on each of his toes, kiss the heels of his feet, draw his fingers delicately over Julien's arches.

He giggled. If Julien had known how naughty his thoughts were, he would send him spiraling into the distance with a well deserved kick. Mort adored the kicks; the pain inflicted upon him was always a gorgeous, thrilling experience. He liked being kicked.

With a stretch of his paw, he delicately reached for the dangling ankle that hung down from the branch. King Julien had been relaxing, and just as Mort was about to touch his foot, he yawned and turned to the other side. Maurice sighed contently as he fanned the king, a gentle smile gracing his face.

"He's pretty cute when he sleeps, isn't he, Mort?" Maurice commented, voice quiet and adoring. "Good thing we found this spot. You know how the other lemurs can't keep quiet when KJ is around."

Mort nodded in response to the question with a small squeak of agreement, before he stepped a bit closer. Truth be told, he wasn't particularly fond of Maurice; the fact that Julien held him so closely in their relationship peeved Mort to no end. He should have been the one that Julien beckoned to obey his every whim, not this other lemur!

"I am so glad I found you two here," he murmured, voice high yet soft.

"Well," Maurice shifted the fan to the other arm, glancing off to the side. "I don't know if Julien would feel the same, but I certainly don't mind the company."

This statement reminded Mort of a question that had been bouncing around his mind for the last few nights. Looking up at the right-hand-man with shimmering doe eyes, Mort tilted his head. "Do you think King Julien will ever love me as much as I love him?"

The older lemur paused his fanning at this inquiry, sending Mort a strange look. "Uh... Do you really want me to answer that?"

Mort smiled widely and nodded. Though he was sure he knew the answer, he still wanted confirmation from the king's most trusted advisor.

Maurice turned back to face King Julien, his expression a tad frustrated, if not uncomfortable as he picked up on fanning again, focusing deeply on the task. After a moment or so, he finally responded. "I don't think so, Mort. I don't know if King Julien will ever love anyone else, to be honest."

Just as he suspected for Maurice's response. Mort's brows furrowed in his own agitation at the very thought. His love could not go unreturned. He needed King Julien, and King Julien needed him too - he just didn't see it yet, didn't know that they were meant to be. That their fate was for Mort to be massaging his delicate, sensitive feet every night, while Julien cooed and fussed over Mort with sincere infatuation.

King Julien never loving anyone else, that would be a waste, wouldn't it? A waste of his gorgeous, sunlit eyes, his soft ashen fur, his feet that dimmed everything else with their beauty. No - Mort could not allow this to go to waste. He would make King Julien love him, if it was the last thing he'd do.

"Uh, you okay there?" Maurice interrupted his scheming thoughts with a concerned voice.

Mort blinked away the evil from his visage, before he turned to Maurice with an innocent smile. "Yes! I just was thinking of the royal feet."

Maurice shook his head with a chuckle, and Mort's brow lowered. Someday, he would capture Julien.

Someday.


	6. Maurice

**Cute Little Heartbreaker: Maurice**

* * *

The most royal thing about Julien was that he was a royal pain.

Maurice's job, as he'd inherited from his father, was to be a personal caretaker for the prince. And he took it upon himself to do just that; granted, part of it was out of the fact that he genuinely did care for Julien XIII. Though he was brash, insensitive, conceited, selfish, spoiled, and overbearing, there were times when he was everything but. The times when Maurice felt privileged to be in his presence, like Julien truly deserved the title of king.

The times when Julien made Maurice feel like he was the one worthy of being worshiped; when Julien would take him by the paw and request that the two of them simply walk through the trees, or relax by the watering pool. When Julien would offer him to share the food he was eating or ask Maurice to dance with him, privately, a shimmering excitement in his eyes.

Sure, he couldn't entirely rely on the silver lining of his job; it was tough sometimes to deal with King Crybaby. But there was more to it than the occasional inkling of kindness. There was a hidden sweetness to Julien that he rarely exposed to anyone else. In fact, Maurice was confident that he was the only one who'd seen Julien in his most vulnerable stages. And he wanted to keep it that way. Maybe Maurice had a bit of paranoia etched into his soul, but he was sure anyone else would take advantage of the king if they saw him in his state of turmoil.

Maurice could see more than the exterior. He saw Julien for what he was, in every angle. And he loved him with all of his heart. Part of him wanted to be free from Julien - and maybe he'd be happy if Julien were to suddenly disappear forever, but he'd never be content. He needed Julien, and Julien needed him.

The first night that Maurice ever experienced romantic elation towards the king was vividly drawn into his memories.

"Maurice!" Rang the tone of an impatient king. "Are you almost here? The sky gods have been raising the moon for a long time now!"

Maurice skittered up the branch with haste, a mango curled delicately within his left paw. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" He responded with a sense of urgency.

When he made it up, he was partially out of breath. It had taken a lot of time to find a ripe mango at that time of year, but when the king wanted something, he got it. He paused slightly when he saw his royalty, nestled into his blanket, arms sternly crossed. Julien had a scowl deeply pressed onto his features, and Maurice knew that tonight would not be a good one.

"Finally!" Julien threw his arms up. "I have required your presence for like, forever now!"

Maurice stepped forth, concern flitting over his face. "My presence? I thought you just wanted the mango," he held forth the delectable fruit as an offering.

Julien stared at it for a moment, and his expression softened almost instantly. He took the mango from Maurice, only to place it onto the nightstand beside him, and then stare into his lap. His expression was inexplicably melancholy, and Maurice felt his heart tug painfully. His king looked beautiful in this light, but uncontrollably stressed.

"Your majesty, what's the matter?" Maurice questioned, inching closer.

Julien sighed, before he turned away, and then pat the space on the bed beside him. Reluctantly, Maurice crawled up to sit with him, and was mildly alarmed when Julien rested his head on his caretaker's shoulder.

"Maurice, I have a confession." Julien's eyes trembled and he curled further in on himself. "I... I am sometimes terribly, terribly unhappy."

The brown lemur's lips tightened into a thin line, and he wrapped an arm around his majesty. Julien, unhappy? Sometimes he got upset, sure, but Maurice always considered him to be relatively happy with his life. "...Why's that?"

Julien nestled his snout into the crook of Maurice's neck and sniffled. "I simply feel alone, you know. My family, I know, are safely located on a nice farm. But I wonder why they did not take me? Or why at least simply one more of them did not stay? I do not like feeling so..." He gestured with his hands to display his solitude, before deflating in a sigh. "...Alone."

Maurice stared at his king. Part of the emotion he felt was guilt; he knew that it had been an enormous lie to tell Julien that his family was safely alive, when in truth, they'd been eaten by the fossa. He also knew it was vividly inappropriate to feel so drawn towards him, but he'd spent his whole life being conditioned to love this lemur. He lived only to serve his king, but at the same time, that wasn't his only driving force.

Was it unnatural that he wanted to kiss Julien? He knew nothing could come of it; Julien would never possibly reciprocate. And that wasn't something that Maurice thought, it was something that he knew, and was perfectly fine with. It was simply a desire he couldn't quench, but that was okay, Maurice had already resigned to a life of servitude. He needed nothing more.

He pulled Julien into a hug, which at first, his king stiffened against. Only after a moment or so did the ring-tailed lemur whimper miserably and let his tears run loose, holding onto Maurice as though he was the only thing keeping him tapered to earth.

"You'll never be alone, not as long as I'm around." Maurice promised, and he meant every word.

* * *

**Note: I actually love the relationship these two have in AHKJ, especially when contrasted to the incredibly contrived and forcibly uncomfortable one they have in PoM. I can't wait to see more tender moments between them, although generally I don't view it in a romantic sense. I just thought it wouldn't make sense *not* to include Maurice in this story. Regardless, Maurice totally needs more love.**

**Oh, by the way, I lied earlier (as in, I made a mistake). There's actually going to be one more chapter after these two, so stay tuned for next week!**


	7. Dr Blowhole

**Cute Little Heart Breaker: Dr. Blowhole**

* * *

As it turned out, Skipper was apparently best friends with literally the most annoying mammal in the world.

Dr. Blowhole had kidnapped King Julien under the pretenses that his fellow mammal was just as cunning as Skipper himself, but apparently, he'd been very wrong. Julien was insufferable beyond all reason; his broken English, constant misinterpretations, and fooling around were _infuriating _to say the least. Well, it would bring Skipper to him, and that was what mattered the most.

Still, at first, Dr. Blowhole couldn't see how Skipper could have possibly become friends with that fool. It became clear only after Julien made his 'proposal' of working on Blowhole's side; when he batted his eyes and ran a finger over Blowhole's smooth skin, before proceeding to rub his hand over his side in a tantalizing circle. Skipper wasn't BFFs with Julien because he liked his personality.

No, it had nothing to do with Julien's personality. It was the way he carried himself, the way he flaunted his soft, dainty little hands and his bushy tail (which was softer, Blowhole noted, than Egyptian cotton). It was his sunlit eyes, surrounded by thick rings of ebony darkness which made him all the more appealing. His thick lashes and gently fluffed fur, his wide hips and his supple, round butt. Ah, the Freudian perspective which Dr. Blowhole so loved. He knew it had merit, even with his arch-penguin-enemy.

King Julien was hot.

And he was totally aware of it, too. He knew he could taunt and play and sweet talk his way into anything, which was annoying in itself, but Dr. Blowhole let it slide because he didn't really care. He was tired of abstinence, and if Julien was the floozy he seemed to be, Blowhole would make an exception to his straight-ish lifestyle for the cute little lemur with the big mouth. He paid particular attention to Julien's fingers, noting that those could come in handy (literally) when they would partake in victory mating.

Which would be great, actually, because it'd probably be an even bigger blow to Skipper's esteem. Skipper had most likely not eased his way into a night with Julien and his salacious body, which would explain why he was so dead-set on pursuing him. Dr. Blowhole would not only defeat Skipper by taking over the world, but he would also get it on with King Julien, Skipper's object of lust. Was there anything more humiliating to his flightless foe? Probably not.

"Hey," Julien's tender, near saccharine voice pulled Blowhole from his villainous thoughts. The lemur gazed up at him, big doe eyes like he wasn't just begging the dolphin to jump him then and there. "Do any of these button thingies play the musics? What are they to be doing, can you tell me?"

A lecherous grin crawled over his bottlenose visage. "Of co-o-o-ourse, my partner in crime. None of them play any music, no, but these top ones here will be critical in my plan. See, the red one will start the Ring of Fire. The blue and green will increase the power." He explained, gesturing to each colored command as he did so.

"Oh. Is that meaning that the purpley one stops it, then?" Julien inquired, his tone slipping into something almost analytical. The change was so brief that Dr. Blowhole was convinced he imagined it.

"Yes, but I doubt will need it." He nodded, eyes raking over Julien's form.

His back was curled as though to accentuate his rear end, tail flicking gently over the edges of his own vehicle as he pressed a finger to his charcoal lips. It slid over the smooth skin before he glanced up at the dolphin, and grinned in a coquettish fashion.

"Oh, yes, I am doubting that as well." Julien giggled.

The sound was so very sweet, so tempting and adorable that Dr. Blowhole didn't even give it a second thought. He only smirked devilishly, thinking of all the different sounds he wanted to hear Julien make by the end of the night.

* * *

**I personally find Dr. Blowhole's thoughts on Julien and his objectification of him (in this fic, obviously) to be downright creepy. Please note that I do not endorse the behavior of expecting someone to give you sexual favors simply because they are attractive, nor do I ever believe in claiming that someone is 'asking for it'.**


	8. Marlene

**Cute Little Heart Breaker: Marlene**

* * *

Marlene had always thought there was real chemistry between her and Julien, she really did. Sure, Julien was almost pesky, and Marlene was very unaccustomed to his culture, but he was also cute in ways that she'd never seen. Her old zoo hadn't been home to anyone like Julien, so of course the ring-tailed lemur came as a surprise.

Julien was pretty dumb, but he was at least cute and kind of funny from time to time. She wouldn't have minded mating with him, even if he was flamboyant and idiotic. Hell, just one night with him would have been satisfactory (depending on how it went, of course). He was so keen on dancing that she wondered what else he could do with his hips, how flexible he was, the ways he could pleasure her with that tail.

And oh, then there were his lips! That was a nice change of pace from many of the other animals who'd previously courted her. He was well maintained, orally, and she would have liked to put his apparently flexible tongue to the test. To shut him up, with his obnoxious accent, and push him between her thighs. Of course, not to say she didn't appreciate the fact that he was foreign. It was a pretty prevalent kink of her's. And so musical. Maybe he could even play an instrument? That would _really _make her drool.

Julien was so full of himself, and that was sort of nice. She liked her boys with confidence and style, both of which Julien had. He seemed relatively uninterested in her at first, at least, until he seemed to notice that Skipper paid a lot of attention to her (something she thought was rather predictable - though she was flattered by Skipper's interest, she didn't reciprocate).

Julien would then spend time around her, if only so that he could tease Skipper about it later. Why he wanted to do that, she wasn't sure, but she didn't mind. Julien was incredibly hot. His sassy, saucy, spicy behavior… It made her excited, as though mating season was just unraveling.

"So, Marlene, how are you being today?" He asked her one pleasant morning, his teeth shining in the light of the sun as it glowed down upon him, accenting his smoky fur.

"Oh, I'm fine," she nodded to him with a gentle smile. "How about you?"

"Perfect as usual." He rose his chin superciliously, grin widening. He then procured a wrench from seemingly no where, dangling it just inches from her face. "Hey, check it. Skipper keeps giving me these shiny offering thingies."

Marlene's smile tightened slightly. She was just a little bit jealous, perhaps even bitter, about how much attention Skipper got from Julien. She knew it was likely that Julien at least sort of swinged for boys, but it didn't deter her interest in him at all. She tried to dial down her feelings of annoyance towards Skipper, but it didn't particularly help. Even if Julien was vapid beyond all comprehension, he was still glamorous and she definitely wanted a piece of that. If Skipper was the one ruining her chances - which it seemed like he often was - she would feel irritation towards him.

"Yeah, that's nice. _Anyway_, there are some new flowers growing by my pond. Wanna come check them out?" She did her best to bat her eyes, attempting to get him to notice that she was flirting.

He didn't take the bait, instead becoming distracted by the way that the sun caught on his 'offering'. "Uh, no thanks. That means that I would have to be walking over there, which is not something I am feeling I want to do, eh?"

She deflated with a grumpy sigh. "Yeah, I get it. You'd rather talk to _Skipper_, wouldn't you?"

Julien sent her a blank stare for a moment, before he burst out laughing. "Talk to the bossy penguin? That is a good idea! He might give to me another one of these things. I am thanking to you, Marlene! Bye!"

He dashed off before she got a chance to respond, leaving her to stare wide eyed at where he'd been only a moment ago. When what had just happened caught up to her and she realized she only lessened her chances, she threw her arms up in the air with an exasperated groan. No matter how sexy he was, Julien was truly thick-headed.


	9. Clemson

**Cute Little Heartbreaker: Clemson**

* * *

He had never wanted to like King Julien. He'd heard of him, from when he'd lived back in Madagascar. Before the poachers had come, Clemson had heard the rumors. Julien was a star - a brief, fleeting shine of gold and splendor that he was never able to witness firsthand. He had only been a prince at the time, but he was the talk of the island. His beauty was godlike, unreal in existence. Clemson hadn't thought much of it, at the time, mostly because he'd been far too concerned with not getting captured, eaten, torn to pieces, poisoned, or sacrificed.

When he'd come to America, he hadn't really expected much of anything but a fresh start. Yet when he realized what exactly he held in his hands, he was overwhelmed by it. The ability to rise up, to become the very thing he so had wanted to become since he was a little lemur boy - the _king_.

Many lemurs in zoos all across America had claimed to be kings or queens, to be royalty beyond all compare, and they genuinely believed this, to an effect. He usurped them at first in a hesitant manner, but then it became a game, and then even after it became a habit, and then after that it became a way of life. A craving he had to quench, something needed to his survival much like water or food.

Upon his transfer to Central Park, he hadn't forseen that King Julien would have _actually _been the lemur king. He thought he was just an imposter, someone easy to fool. He had been very, very wrong.

Maurice and Mort had gone to rest for the day. Mort had given Clemson the stink eye throughout all of it, but he paid him no heed. As soon as King Julien was out of the way, Mort would be yet another one of Clemson's loyal subjects. Upon seeing that he and the king were alone, Clemson decided to save his evil plot for the next day, as it would have been more believable in that manner. He stretched out and yawned dramatically, attempting to indicate to Julien that he himself was ready for sleep. The king didn't seem to catch on, only focused on the fact that it was just the two of them.

Julien had turned down the boombox which he'd so cherished throughout the day, having had it's music echo through the zoo and forcing Clemson to dance. Frankly, he hadn't been expecting Julien to know that he _could _dial it down, but when he lowered the volume to background noise and switched the tape to something a little more sensual, Clemson suddenly had nervous shivers running down his tail.

"Well! It looks like it's time for bed, and by that I mean, of course, the bouncy. Your bouncy, that is!" Clemson jabbered out, his words running together as he plastered a grin onto his face.

Julien was walking towards him now, sashaying his hips to the notes of the song. His gaze fell sultry as he examined Clemson, a distinctly seductive smile overtaking his features.

Clemson inhaled deeply. Was Julien… Coming onto him?

Despite being an adult lemur in his prime who had been all over America, he'd yet to mate. He'd never saw it as necessary nor did he really have time for it, not when he was dethroning every royal lemur in sight. On top of that, no one had ever flirted with him, not like Julien apparently was now.

His voluptuous ringed tail swept over Clemson's thigh as he breezed by him, circling him in an almost critical manner. His eyes raked over Clemson's form as though trying to discern something, and when he came to face the red lemur again, he nodded to himself as though satisfied with what he saw. His smile brightened, eyes turning downright provocative as he licked his lips.

"Oh Clemmyson, you can be just the cutest, are you knowing this?" Julien giggled out, his tone tempting.

His visage was lust-invoking to an extreme extent. Clemson drew in a harsh breath and he suddenly found himself a little bit less inclined to commit violent acts against King Julien, especially when his eyes caught upon his nearly irresistable rear end. Clemson bit his lip, but found himself speechless.

"Uhhh," he drawled awkwardly.

Julien chuckled, a deep sweet tone that excited Clemson further - especially when Julien ran a finger under his chin, drawing it over the side of his cheek and then away altogether. Clemson was leaning against where the touch had left, gaping at this point. Julien batted his eyes and leaned in, and for a moment, Clemson's heart jumped - and he was _so ready_ for it. He pursed his lips, closing his eyes...

...Only for nothing to happen.

Julien laughed out loud, and Clemson's eyes snapped open to see the ringtail slinking away towards the bouncy. He tossed a wink over his shoulder before calling back, "Come now, my right-handed-man. The king must be getting the best sleeps there is!"

Clemson wasn't sure what this meant until Julien punctuated it with another cackle. He was humored by Clemson having been so hot for him! The idea sickened Clemson and he felt his heart drop into his stomach in humiliation and rage. Oh, he would absolutely destroy that lemur...

Little did he know that he was messing with the _real king._

* * *

**I continued writing this because frankly I'm having a fun time doing it. It's great mental exercise for writing in different perspectives with different approaches to a similar situation. Anyway, I'm releasing three chapters today because there really seriously only will be one more chapter after these (for real this time, I promise) in which Julien will finally find love.**


	10. King Julien

**Cute Little Heart Breaker: King Julien**

* * *

King Julien sent a coy, saccharine grin towards the faces in the crowd. It was one of his parties that extended much later into the night, and his intoxicated crowd had collectively pleaded for a show. He accepted, not only because he wanted to please the Central Park Zoo but because he saw some new faces in the crowd that time around. Usually Skipper, Kowalski, and Private didn't come to his later parties (Rico had, quite a few times), so he sought to show them a good time. Marlene, he noted, stayed away from them, completely captivated by Julien's presence.

Upon a stage he stood, coated in flecks of gold and blue jewels, decorating his body like stars against the night sky. Adorning his head was a large, extravagant headdress; centered was a gold and blue crown, fanned out with enormous pink ostrich feathers. His waist was tied to accentuate his hips with deep, red satin, gold silk shimmering over his legs, complimented by matching feathers. His eyes were half-lidded, lips twisting into something seductively charming.

Maurice pumped up the boom box, and from it's speakers played an old tune by Jimi Hendrix, resonating throughout the vicinity. The guitar screamed and Julien sauntered forth, eliciting shouts of excitement from his viewers. Sure, the zoo residents hated him for his personality, but as soon as he dropped his voice down into a whisper or sashayed his hips, they were drooling with delight. Even Skipper was not immune to his illustrious graces.

Julien twirled, his feet tapping this way and that as he swung his hips from side to side, making sure to give everyone a good view of their width. His tail curled to follow his movements, before he strutted over to the edge of the stage. His tail was just inches away from several animals' faces, teasing them with it's proximity. He smirked when they practically howled in appreciation, and sent a wink to the cameras that he knew Dr. Blowhole would be keenly watching.

Love, marriage and sex had no sort of correlation in his culture. His parents had married for the sake of ritual, as he'd been expected to. He'd seen it before, of course, when lovers mated and joined in matrimony for romantic measures, but Julien thought the concept of marriage in itself was ridiculous. He felt the same way about love towards others. Sure, here and there he'd thought he could grasp it. There were his feelings for Sophia, Clover, and Karl… Even Skipper had caught his eye at some point. But then he'd come to realize that there was nothing more to it than a mere desire to have what it seemed like he couldn't.

Sophia was dangerous in the sense that she could swallow him whole (and she had - multiple times). Clover was his bodyguard, his second in command; to have relations with her would have been strictly forbidden. Karl was his enemy, his self-proclaimed foil who'd attempted to assassinate him. And Skipper… Skipper had deemed himself unreachable, so Julien made a point to reach him. His infatuation collapsed when he came to terms with the fact that it was never love, not even close.

It was the entitlement he was conditioned to feel from a life of bitter objectification. Julien's sultry smirk almost faltered into a leer of disgust when this crossed his mind, but he made sure to keep up his tempting, irresistible act. The crowd fell into a lapse of silent ecstasy when managed an acrobatic flip, giving them a pleasant view of his rear end. They relished in his glory with hoots and hollers and catcalls.

Julien hated each and every one of them.

Sure, it was nice when he was younger, to have received such praise for merely existing. But as he came to realize that they were drooling over his appearance and nothing more, appallingly sexual in their advances, he realized in humored revulsion that his power existed in the same angle at which he could spread his legs. It was hilarious how much he could control them, so long as he kept them in the mindset that _he _was their reward, in his potent carnal presence. Operant conditioning was an amusing literacy. Too bad they never learned.

It was sometimes useful, Julien had to admit, the power of seduction. He could get just about anything he wanted, when his royalty didn't do the job for him. It was even more of a curse, though, because he knew that there was no one he could trust as a genuine friend. Everyone would view him as 'more' (as though friendship and romance were levels as opposed to designations). Julien would think that someone would be above that, only to be proven wrong the moment he caught the lust lingering in their eyes. Even Maurice had subjected him to erotic objectification. It was an outrage.

But he wasn't to be misinterpreted, no. Julien did believe in love, was a romantic at heart, truly and sincerely. He just didn't believe in loving someone else.

Julien caught Skipper's eyes following him in a sort of yearning, regretful manner and Julien felt the acidic detestation well up within him once more, like blood pooling at the surface of a wound. He swanked his way over and bent over, shaking his behind directly before Skipper's gaping visage, and swung back around to send him a spiteful wink. Some of the crowd cooed and whistled over Julien, while the rest mocked the bird. Meanwhile, all of the penguins looked like they were about to choke on their own tongues. It brought a sardonic joy to Julien's inner core.

He flipped backwards once, and then again, before he lowered himself to the floor with sensual grace. Balancing on his hands, he twisted his hips around once - twice - three times, and landed on his side in a coquettish position just as the guitar blasted. On cue, Maurice pulled a lever. Behind Julien, sparklers ignited, the fake volcano erupted with colorful confetti, and the fog machines blew at full capacity. Color exploded into the air in a grandoir manner, and Julien was right at the center. The crowd went wild.

In the night, Julien's laugh echoed just faintly beneath the sound of cheers. Julien didn't love anyone in the entire world, except himself, and he loved himself more than enough to need anyone else.

* * *

**The end! Julien **_**did **_**end up with someone - himself. He doesn't need anyone else! I hope you guys enjoyed. This story holds a LOT of elements further explored in my other, more elaborate story, The Throne of Flame - which, by the way, updates today. Check it out!**


End file.
